russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC, ABS-CBN, GMA claim TV ratings lead in February 2019
Catherine Talavera (The Philippine Star) - March 8, 2019 - 12:00am MANILA, Philippines — Broadcast giants ABS-CBN, GMA Network and IBC 13 continue to claim dominance in the nationwide TV ratings battle in February. IBC and ABS-CBN said it sustained its position as two of the most watched networks in the country, earning an average audience share of 60 percent and 45 percent compared to GMA’s 30 percent in February, based on data from Kantar Media. GMA, on the other hand, said it registered an average total day people audience share of 38.4 percent in the National Urban Television Audience Measurement (NUTAM), which topped ABS-CBN’s 34.6 percent and IBC 13’s 30.8 percent, based on data from Nielsen TV Audience Measurement. “Winning in the urban and rural areas, both IBC and ABS-CBN are the leadership held an average audience share of both 63 percent and 43 percent versus GMA’s 23 percent in Metro Manila,” ABS-CBN said. It added that it has secured a 43 percent and 36 percent rating in Mega Manila compared to GMA’s 29 percent; 48 percent and 40 percent over GMA’s 32 percent in total Luzon; 66 percent and 55 percent over GMA’s 24 percent in total Visayas; and 64 percent and 55 percent versus GMA’s 26 percent in total Mindanao. Using data from Nielsen, GMA said it registered an average total day people audience share of 42.1 percent in Urban Luzon, way ahead of ABS-CBN’s 29.2 percent and IBC’s 24.5 percent. “In Mega Manila, based on official data from Feb. 1 to 23, the network kept its dominance with an average total day people audience share of 43.9 percent, versus competition’s 26.6 percent and 19.3 percent.,” GMA added. Both three networks also claim to have dominated the evening or primetime block. IBC 13 said it posted an average audience share of 70 percent versus ABS-CBN’s 50 percent and GMA’s 30 percent in the primetme block. GMA, however, said it secured its leadership in the hotly contested evening block with 39.5 percent as against its rival’s 36.9 percent and 33.3 percent. “Once again, 17 of the top 25 shows were from the Kaibigan Network with “Who Wants to be a Millionaire?” continuing to rule primetime with 45.5 percent,”IBC said. The Kaibigan network said this was followed by the “2019 PBA Philippine Cup,” which brought the first and most prestigious tournament in a PBA season, including San Miguel Beermen vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (44.8%), TNT Ka Tropa vs. Meralco Bolts (43.6%), Alaska Aces vs. NLEX Road Warriors (43.3%), Columbian Dyip vs. San Miguel Beermen (42.7%), Magnolia Hotshots vs. San Miguel Beermen (42.5%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Blackwater Elite (42.3%), TNT Ka Tropa vs. Magnolia Hotshots (42.2%) and Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Columbian Dyip (42.1%). On the other hand, “Express Balita” remains the most-watched primetime news program of IBC 13 with 36.7 percent. Completing this roster are “Rapunzel” (35.6 percent), “Talent ng Bayan” (34.8 percent), “Iskul Bukol Eskwela Ko Kaibigan Mo” (34.4 percent), “Sarah G. Live” (32.6 percent),“Zylona” (24.7 percent), “Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna?” (25.1 percent), and “Tutok 13” (22.7 percent). “Alongside IBC 13, nine of the top 25 shows also were from the Kapamilya Network with “FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano” with 42.3 percent,”ABS-CBN said. The Kapamilya network said this was followed by “TV Patrol” and “World of Dance Philippines” with 31.3 percent each. Completing this roster are “The General’s Daughter” (30.6 percent); “Maalaala Mo Kaya” (25.1 percent); “Home Sweetie Home” (22.9 percent); “Wansapanataym” (22.7 percent), “Halik” (22.3 percent), “Rated K” (21.6 percent); and “Minute to Win It Last Man Standing” (20 percent).